


Wedding Veil Curtains

by timeisntreal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisntreal/pseuds/timeisntreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP in a room with very thin see-through curtains. Person A calls out to Person B, puts the curtains over themselves and notes “It’s like a wedding veil!“ Person B goes over to Person A, wraps the curtains around themselves and kisses Person A." - by otpprompts on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Commissioner Gordon thinks Catwoman is active again and asks Batman for help. Batman has Red Hood and Red Robin assist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Veil Curtains

Jason and Tim’s mission was to collect evidence. An affluent couple claimed that items were disappearing from their home. The couple had hired technicians to fix their security system, but obviously that hadn’t worked, especially when the wife’s ruby earrings and heirloom jade bracelet was stolen.

Tim did some research and discovered that the wealthy couple were not the philanthropists the public believed them to be. They use their money to fund companies that encourage animal-tested products, and there was a decade-old article about when the husband shot a boy’s dog because the dog defaced their property. A large sum of money was likely to be involved in ruling him not guilty.

Despite their not-so-clean background, Commissioner Gordon suspected Catwoman was behind the robberies and asked Batman for help. While Batman sought after Catwoman, Red Hood and Red Robin were ordered to investigate the house.

“If Catwoman was involved in this, it wouldn’t be surprising,” TIm stated as he swiftly hacked the security system. “This system is terrible. I think even a beginner hacker could crack it.”

“Just hurry it up so we can finish this quick.” Jason huffed and put a hand on his hip. He didn’t understand why Batman wanted both of them to investigate the house. He was more than capable. Hell, Tim was more than capable of investigating on his own too. Did he seriously not trust him? Dwelling on that ticked Jason off even more and made him want to search the house as fast as he could. Thoroughly, of course. Batman would know if he skimmed the place.

Besides, Batman taught him better than that anyway. He was better. Jason was better than Bruce would ever know--if he ever bothered to know.

A few moments later and the duo entered the house. Tim lifted the electronically locked windows and brushed the curtains away to swoop inside with Jason following in tow. It wasn’t like one of them leading and the other following. They were more like two veterans exercising their limbs--they cooperated.

Tim silently told Jason he would search the floor they were on and suggested Jason search the bottom. Meet back here in fifteen, tops. Jason nodded, there was no need to complain, and made his way to the first floor.

The two rendezvoused in less time than given--there wasn’t much to examine because the robberies were on a small scale, and they knew Catwoman covered her tracks well. In the room, Jason was facing the window while Tim faced away from it. The moonlight gave the smaller teen an ethereal glow when he stood in it. A draft blew in briefly as Tim discussed his findings and caused the curtains to shift delicately. The curtains were translucent, though he wasn’t entirely sure what color they were in the darkness. It gave Jason an idea.

“...she was definitely here, Jason, and I can see why she’d want to mess with these people. I don’t--Jason?” As Tim was finishing up his explanation, Jason had stepped towards him and backed him into the window sill. Tim stepped back to give his partner space.

He was on guard. Was Jason really trying to kill him again, after all these years, after the fact that they were...together? Anything could happen, Tim rationalized. “Jason, what are you…”Tim trailed off as Jason removed his helmet.

“You idiot! What’re you doing?! What if they walk in--” Tim whispered harshly.

“Shh,” Jason held a gloved finger to Tim’s lips. Tim blushed a bit, wondering what got into his boyfriend. They established that PDA wasn’t allowed on patrol, so what was Jason thinking?

Jason proceeded to remove Tim’s cowl and ran his fingers through Tim’s hair once removed. Tim eyed him skeptically, hands twitching at his sides, searching Jason’s features. In the moonlight, he could see Jason’s eyes had a fond look in them, like he was suddenly...sentimental. The observation caused Tim’s cheeks to redden a bit more.

“Seriously, Jason what are you--” Tim tried again.

“Shh,” Jason repeated and took a step back, examining Tim. Tim crossed his arms under the sudden scrutiny, self-conscious.

Then Jason took a hold of one of the curtains beside Tim and motioned to Tim to take it. “Wrap this around yourself. Like a ghost or something,” he said.

“Why?” Tim asked, confused.

“Just do it. I...want to see something.”

“...Okay…” Tim wasn’t sure what Jason was trying to get at, but went along with it. It was rare for Jason to initiate affection, so Tim took the opportunity and did what he was told.

Tim was stiff. He felt silly, wrapping a curtain around him. When he looked up, he could tell Jason was smiling. The curtain acted like a veil and made it difficult to see, though Tim cracked a small smile himself, even if he was still confused.

“Beautiful…” He heard Jason breathe out before approaching Tim again. Jason took a hold of the translucent curtain around Tim’s shoulders and Tim placed his hands on Jason’s waist. It felt right.

“Jason…” Tim was about to scold him on PDA during patrol, but he decided against it. He wouldn’t dare.

Jason lifted the curtain and kissed Tim’s forehead and looked into his eyes. “It’s like a wedding veil.” He glanced at the curtain, then back at Tim.

At that, Tim felt his heart thud in his chest and little fireworks explode in his stomach all at once. Yet, all he could do was smile in return. “You doof.” Tim breathed a laugh before lifting his heels to reach Jason’s lips. He tugged Jason closer, until their suits touched. Jason’s hands cupped Tim’s cheeks and deepened the kiss, pressed a bit harder, until all he could breathe was Tim. They kissed until their lungs burned for air. When their lips parted, Tim felt Jason’s hot breath against his lips, and was sure Jason felt his.

“I love you, Tim,” Jason rubbed his thumb soothingly across Tim’s cheek and gazed into Tim’s eyes. His look was piercing yet enticing, and Tim could never turn away from them. “Never doubt that, okay?”

Tim smiled and kissed Jason’s freckled nose, then his lips again. “Of course,” it was his turn to return the stare. “And I, you, Jason. Always,” Tim rubbed his nose against Jason’s affectionately.

The two slowly pulled apart and Jason let the curtain fall to its original position. “We’re gonna have to burn that now, aren’t we,” Jason leered at the drapery.

“Hm, I say we keep it. Say it was for evidence,” Tim shrugged.

Upon entry into the batcave, the pair discovered that the drapery was not white but a weird beige. “I didn’t order you to take anything from the house.” Bruce scowled at Tim, who was holding the curtain.

“...I wanted to scan this for evidence. Maybe Catwoman’s DNA is on this, if my observations aren’t wrong.” Tim lied. Jason did his best to bite back a smirk.

“...You at least replaced the curtain, didn’t you?” Bruce asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. The piled up cases on the bat-computer’s counter was intimidating and explained Bruce’s exhausted state.

“Well…” Tim shrugged. Jason mimicked the action. Bruce sighed.

“I don’t have time to lecture you both, again, that even in investigations, we must be thorough and leave as little trace as we can. No trace, if possible.”

“Sounds good to me, B. Won’t happen again, promise.” Jason smirked and turned towards the changing room.

Tim followed, placing the curtain on a separate table for later. The last they heard was Bruce sigh and Alfred suggest sleep. For once in a long time, Bruce took Alfred’s advice and left the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers somehow typed this out at 2AM last night, but being a picky author, I decided to at least edit this before impulse-posting it as soon as I was done. This was also meant to be less than 1k words but...shit happens. This isn't perfect, and I only hope that the characterization wasn't too out-of-character. Criticism is welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
